


A very pretty thief

by Raiken



Series: a necklace like a promise [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Flirty Changbin, Fluff, Hugs, Hyunjin in Changbin's clothes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, The doggy necklace, Unresolved Sexual Tension, they banter a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiken/pseuds/Raiken
Summary: If you asked Hyunjin why he was obsessed with Changbin’s style, he wouldn’t be able to answer. He didn’t know why, aside from the fact that it looked really cool when they had first met, and the older still looked cool three years later.If you asked him to define cool, he would say: someone confident, resourceful, talented and with a huge chunk of nimbleness— Changbin, in short.He was great, Hyunjin admitted.--In which, Changbin found a liking in two things: Hyunjin wearing his stuff and Hyunjin's hugs right after he found the lost necklace and tied it around his neck.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: a necklace like a promise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610635
Comments: 13
Kudos: 206





	A very pretty thief

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent ChangJin... Like all the changjins I write bc I just love them SO MUCH!!! help :(
> 
> It's set in the same universe as Tendre Promesse (first necklace fic), though you'll see that it's less innocent bc... boys. LOL Also, it can be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> Story has been beta-read. I apologize if there are any mistakes left. Enjoy.

Changbin was looking for his favorite sweater. The one he always wore like an everyday coat, resistant and smooth; the one in which he felt amazing all the time. Thick, black and comfortable. The best kind. 

But it was nowhere to be found.

“Are you ready?” Minho asked while pulling on his own gym clothes and hopping his way out of his bedroom with a bare leg still out of his pants. “I just need to dry my hair before we go.”

“Yeah, alright,” Changbin instinctively said as he scanned Minho’s bedroom from the entrance to check if the latter hadn’t accidentally took his sweater, thinking it was his own— after all, they all wore the same shit. “No need to hurry, though,” he added when Minho bumped into him, stumbling and cursing, and then, slowing down and properly pulling his pants on.

Changbin checked the pile of clothes discarded in what was anciently called Chan’s bunk bed, but nothing. So, he let out a frustrated sigh and spun on his heels, only to see Hyunjin comfortably laying in his bed, swinging his legs and giggling at whatever was playing on his phone... With Changbin’s holy sweater around his lean frame.

Here, the thief.

“Hyunjin,” Changbin called, coming closer and placing his forehead on the wooden board of Seungmin’s bunk bed.

Hyunjin, surprised by the sudden lack of light, slowly turned his head towards Changbin, his legs stiff in the air, and arched an insolent eyebrow. He did not move to take off at least one airpod— universal human behavior to say _leave me alone,_ so Changbin tapped his own ear to indicate that they had to talk.

“Yes?” Hyunjin said while carefully placing his airpods next to his phone on the covers.

“You’re wearing my sweater,” Changbin observed as he sat on the edge of the bed. A familiar but _strange_ feeling crept up like it always did each time he saw the younger wearing his stuff.

“And what about it?”

Changbin noticed the way his plump lips almost knotted into a pout.

“I’m going out and I need it.”

“Where are you going?” Hyunjin asked innocently, his legs swinging again.

“To the gym.”

“Alone?”

“With Minho— Don’t change the subject. I want my sweater.” Changbin leaned on one of his elbows, playfully tugging at the hood of the sweater with his free hand.

“Can’t you wear another one?” Hyunjin made a grimace, bratty, but still cute.

“No,” Changbin lied with a smirk. Objectively, he could wear anything else, but he still had a bit of time before Minho was ready to go, and messing with Hyunjin was really tempting. “Give it to me.”

“You have, like, fifty sweaters in your closet, yet you want this one?”

“Yes,” Changbin replied as he swiftly pulled the hood over Hyunjin’s head and face. “Take it off.”

Annoyed, Hyunjin smacked his arm one, two, three times— Changbin caught his wrist and shoved him hard enough to make him roll on his back and hit his head against the wall. Hyunjin’s painful whine made him regret his actions, as he couldn’t measure his growing strength and forgot that while he was gradually gaining muscles, Hyunjin had lost a bit of weight.

“Sorry,” he apologized, letting go of his wrist to cup the back of his skull and give gentle rubs.

“I’m keeping it, anyway,” Hyunjin said, assertive. 

He still let Changbin pet him, though.

“Okay,” Changbin agreed, amused by Hyunjin’s victorious smile. He tucked the soft, tousled hair behind his ear as the younger was now the one staring at him, smile lopsided and pretty. “What?”

“You can wear one of my sweaters, if you want,” Hyunjin replied, rolling to have his back against Changbin’s chest, his phone in one hand while the other grabbed Changbin’s arm to wrap it around his waist.

In this position, Changbin had his nose right in Hyunjin’s soap scented hair.

“No thanks,” he said absentmindedly, wondering why he always let Hyunjin lead him around by the nose. But those questions always led to answers he wasn’t ready to face, at least for now.

“Why not?” Hyunjin asked, looking up from below with his credulous of eyes.

“No offense, but they’re not my style,” Changbin snickered, knowing very well what kind of reaction Hyunjin would humor him with. “You have some really ugly ones… Like the one with the toddler.”

“Just say that I have bad taste.”

“You have bad taste.”

Hyunjin shifted on his elbows to stare at him as sorrow filled in his beautiful eyes.

“Is that really what you think?” He asked, his voice small.

“Of course not,” Changbin truthfully answered. “But this one is ugly.”

“Maybe you’re right…” Hyunjin frowned, probably picturing every piece of clothing he owned in his mind to evaluate them one by one.

“I am not. Wear whatever you want,” Changbin said while playing with Hyunjin’s hair.

Hyunjin hummed, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

“That means that I can wear your stuff too.”

“Yeah, you can. Until I ask you to undress,” Changbin flirted, his smirk huge and his hand slowly slipping under Hyunjin’s sweater as the tips of his fingers brushed against the soft, warm skin of his waist.

Hyunjin swatted his hand and rolled away, disgusted, although a dust of pink tinted his cheeks.

“Sorry to intrude that little flirting time of yours, but I’m ready,” they heard Minho say from the doorway.

“Coming,” Changbin informed him in a groan.

He rolled out of the bed and stood up. He felt a hand wrap around his arm before he could leave.

“Wait,” Hyunjin said, kneeling and reaching to take off his sweater.

Changbin saw his t-shirt ride up along the sweater, revealing his flat tummy, his ribs and then, his nipples. He couldn’t help looking, his eyes were drawn to Hyunjin like a bee to a tasty flower despite the fact that he had seen him naked many times already.

“I told you you could keep it,” he said, locking eyes with Hyunjin’s.

“But it’s yours.”

“Okay, then.”

Changbin left, his favorite sweater on, noticing how it smelled like a mix of his favorite boy and laundry.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


“Can you finish mine, too?” Hyunjin told him while handing him his strawberry smoothie.

They went to a cheap restaurant, then opted for two smoothies as a dessert. Changbin had already finished his and didn’t mind finishing Hyunjin’s since the latter had a smaller appetite.

It was nine in the evening. The weather was dark, chilly, but it felt good after a really spicy meal under piss colored light bulbs.

They were heading towards their usual clothing store as Changbin needed to upgrade his wardrobe. Useless, if you asked Hyunjin, because the older had many cool pieces already, and knowing him, he would buy the same black sweatpants and hoodies he already owned; narrow around the ankles, loose around the thighs, with many pockets and some belts to make it look cooler.

Changbin threw his drink in the outside bin, then followed Hyunjin is the rather empty store. Under the white lights, he squinted his eyes, pulling his baseball cap lower on his head.

He found what he was looking for as he already knew what brand, color and style he had set his mind on. So, he picked blue sweatpants, another black one and olive drab pants with many belts and pockets. Also, there was this really soft, darker than black hoodie that hunched perfectly around his forearms.

“I found this,” Hyunjin came with really nice looking sweatpants. “Thought it looked cool.”

By the look of it, Changbin knew it wasn’t the right size for his lithe body.

“It’s medium, you wear extra small—”

“It’s not for me, it’s for you,” Hyunjin told him, pushing the piece of clothing in Changbin’s arms. “Try it.”

Changbin went in the dressing room while Hyunjin stood outside, sometimes peeking his head in to watch because patience wasn’t his forte. At some point, he just stepped inside and sat on the provided little stool, his long legs colliding with Changbin who couldn’t stand still while pulling his pants on.

“Why do you always look good in street style?” Hyunjin said, looking up at Changbin with a pout.

“Does that mean I don’t look good in other styles?” Changbin playfully retorted while watching himself in the mirror with those navy blue sweatpants. He decided that the color was too bright for his liking.

“No, but this one style especially fits you. It always did, even when you were small and skinny.” The younger grinned, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

“What can I say… I’m naturally cool,” Changbin smirked, looking at Hyunjin through the mirror. “I was a really cool child, you know. I rapped my way out of the womb, instead of crying.”

Hyunjin laughed at that.

“Jisung probably did too.”

“Yes, I bet he said, come on _man,_ pull me out faster!” Changbin imitated Jisung’s voice in a broken English and Hyunjin squealed, head thrown back with a hand over his mouth.

“Chan… He probably hopped out like a kangaroo,” Hyunjin said between giggles, his agitated legs hitting Changbin’s and the door.

“Minho made no sound. He just grinned like a madman,” Changbin added, his own face contorting in disgust as Hyunjin was letting out a long ewwww. “All the blood dripping… That would be scary.”

“I bet you saw something like that in a horror movie.” Hyunjin’s nose scrunched up, his legs folding against his chest at the same time. 

He was just perched on the stool now, looking like a black bird. Changbin found it weird as he was always the one looking like a crow perched on his feet, but Hyunjin was actually wearing the older’s black sportswear, although too large for him, so it made sense why he looked like Changbin at the moment.

“You mean, I saw that at school in a documentary,” he corrected, realizing for the first time today that Hyunjin was wearing his stuff. Again. The only difference between them was that Hyunjin liked bucket hats over baseball caps. “How does this one look,” he asked as he had just pulled on the black joggers.

“You look cool,” Hyunjin commented, giving him an appreciative stare. “You always do.”

Changbin preened under his warm gaze.

“Thanks.”

“Why don’t I look the same whenever I wear your clothes?” Hyunjin frowned. “Maybe it’s my face… I’m not scary.”

“What does that mean?”

“You always look like you’re about to punch someone in the face,” he teased, his tone, smile and eyes kittenish.

“Because it’s the case,” he replied playfully, although it was almost true. “Anyways, I think you should dress more like you…” He trailed purposefully before taking off his sweater. 

“Like me?” Hyunjin asked, his eyes glancing at the older’s bare belly. Soft, with a little happy trail.

“Yeah, like you. Sexy.” He smirked as he pulled his t-shirt back down, eyes locked with Hyunjin’s intense ones.

“Sexy isn’t comfy,” Hyunjin bit back with an equally flirty smirk. He brought his legs down, on each side of Changbin still standing in the middle of the small room, and let his head fall back against the wall. “I can’t dance properly in tight jeans.”

“You’re doing your fans a disservice, trust me,” Changbin bent down to grab his sneakers and then unceremoniously seated himself on one of Hyunjin’s thighs, earning a whine of protest.

“You’re heavy!”

“Good.”

Hyunjin’s lips knotted into a pout.

“It hurts…” He miserably whined.

Fake and dramatic, Changbin knew him too well.

“Good,” he repeated, snarky.

Annoyed, Hyunjin pushed him away and left the changing room.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Hyunjin extended his legs on top of Changbin’s when he sat next to him on the couch. He had swiftly pivoted on his butt and had draped Changbin with his long legs, his head comfortable against the armrest while he looked at him with a pleased, toothy smile.

The dorm was quiet, for once. Jeongin and Jisung were watching a cartoon, seated on the floor and munching on chips in between them, while Seungmin microwaved exactly three cups of chocolate milk. The beeps could be heard from the distance of the kitchen along with his sighs and the clinking of the spoons.

Changbin had taken his shower, thinking he would go to bed as soon as he had dried his hair, but decided against when he spotted Hyunjin curled up on the couch, calm and cute in the white t-shirt too big for him. Yes, Changbin’s t-shirt.

“What are you doing?” Changbin asked him, noticing that Hyunjin wasn’t watching the cartoon like the others. 

Hyunjin’s body was warm whereas Changbin was chilly after his shower. So, he slipped his hands between the younger’s thighs to keep it warm.

“I’m picking what I’m going to eat tomorrow morning,” Hyunjin replied, grinning. He squeezed his thighs, looking at him innocently. “Do you want to eat with me?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe.”

“Are you asking me out on a date because you want me to pay?”

“Maybe…”

“Then, no.”

“Come on! I don’t want to eat alone!”

“What? Am I going to pay just because I’m older?”

“Yes?”

“It’s a very archaic way of thinking…”

“I thought you liked being chivalrous.”

“Yeah, with my girlfriend.”

The mischievous glow that was twinkling in Hyunjin’s eyes had disappeared.

“Your girlfriend?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t have one, if that’s what you’re asking,” Changbin replied, already regretting his choice of words. They all liked girls in their group… But he liked Hyunjin too, he thought. It wasn’t fair to say _girlfriend_ when _partner_ could have been more fitting, especially with someone as insecure as Hyunjin.

“I know you don’t,” Hyunjin murmured, looking down to toy with his phone.

“I mean if I had one, she’d probably dump me,” Changbin started, his hand slowly slipping down Hyunjin’s thigh to rest against his tummy.

“Why?” Hyunjin’s eyes darted up, curious.

“Because she’d be jealous that I always look at you,” he flirted, his other hand sliding down his leg in the opposite direction where he played with the hem of his pants.

“Oh wow, that’s a nice one,” Hyunjin commented in a giggle. Then, his eyebrows knitted a bit, his lips knotted into a faint pout, thinking. Thinking. And, shyly, he asked: “Would you be chivalrous with me?”

“You know… I’d do everything—” Changbin started saying, but paused, suddenly worried that his honesty would be a lot to hear, even for his own ears. However, wouldn’t it be better to tell him even if the timing was wrong, than to never tell him at all? So, he took a deep breath, and: “You know I’d do everything for you.”

Hyunjin nodded.

“It’s the same for me,” he said softly, his mouth curling into a sweet smile.

Changbin felt Hyunjin’s heartbeats thumping under his palm even if he only touched his belly. He felt everything, the growing warmth of the younger’s body, the dampness of his— Changbin’s, t-shirt and the endearment in his stare. His own body reacted in a similar way; the warmth tickled his skin like it always did when he was alone with Hyunjin, and he felt the sudden need to touch the younger even more, to be closer. To simply take him in his arms.

“You’re burning,” Changbin told him with worry.

“I already took meds to prevent the fever. Seungminnie took some, too.”

“Let me check if it’s that bad.” 

He shifted to climb on top of Hyunjin, supporting himself on his elbows, as one of the younger’s legs slipped between his and his bare arms looped around Changbin’s middle. That way, he pressed his forehead against Hyunjin’s to evaluate the extent of the fever.

Hyunjin smiled from below, still hugging him, and swiftly bumped their noses. Changbin felt his pillow lips ghost against his own and a sudden shot of adrenaline raced through his veins until he felt dizzy and let himself fall on top of the younger.

He fluttered his eyes shut, his face in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck where his nose was pressed against his own t-shirt, smelling like his favorite boy and fabric softener. The sensation of Hyunjin’s breath against his mouth remained vivid like a phantom kiss.

He heard Hyunjin giggle as his fingers were pianoing on Changbin’s back.

“What?” Changbin asked, still trying to come down from all the things he was feeling at the moment.

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet,” Hyunjin pointed out, Changbin could picture his pretty smile by the teasing of his tone.

“I was thinking.”

“You were thinking?”

Changbin lifted himself and laid on his side; Hyunjin immediately rested his head on his shoulder and curled his legs to snuggle up into his chest.

“That I should have seen the signs sooner,” he explained, his voice low for only them to hear. “You always wear my shit…” 

He watched as Hyunjin’s little frown knitted together cutely, clearly not liking where it was going. “You’re marking your territory, spreading your hormones in all my stuff—”

Hyunjin hushed him by a flick of his fingers on top of his mouth.

“That’s gross. But you’re doing the same thing when you lie in my bed without my permission,” he retorted with a wicked grin.

“Exactly. So, tell me, how is to sleep in my scent?” Changbin’s smirk grew wider as Hyunjin’s cheeks tinted in pink, but the latter hadn’t said his last word yet.

“I just want to look cool and comfy while sleeping, is all.”

While Changbin knew it was the simple truth, even though his naughty mind wished for the other, rather romantic reason, he still wanted to tease Hyunjin until their little game had an end.

“Aren’t your clothes comfy too?”

The atmosphere started thickening.

“It’s not the same…” Hyunjin trailed innocently. “It feels better in yours.” He lifted himself, his face close to Changbin who backed away when he felt their noses collide. His face adorned his usual kittenish little grin, his eyes dark and staring. “Doesn’t your t-shirt look good on me?”

“Yes. It does,” Changbin agreed in a whisper. He was in a sitting position, his back against the couch with Hyunjin, now above him, still close to his face.

He had to back away. They couldn’t kiss with Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin watching a cartoon a few meters further away. More importantly, their kiss couldn’t happen that way; during a stupid game of who’s the boldest of the two.

However, Changbin wasn’t planning on losing.

He watched Hyunjin’s eyes follow one of his hand until it disappeared from his peripheral vision because Changbin was now cupping his waist and possessively pulling him on his lap.

“Okay, then. I’m going to bed now. Goodnight,” Hyunjin announced in a switch of his personality, standing up without a look and leaving Changbin alone on the couch.

The warmth left as well, but Changbin could still smell the faint scent of Hyunjin’s shampoo in the void of his empty embrace.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


And then, a little something entered their life.

  
  


Once again, Changbin was looking for his sweatpants. He had neatly folded it in his drawer the night before. Therefore, he was planning on wearing it today, except that it wasn’t where he had placed them.

Empty, the drawer was empty.

He let out a sigh, his mood already tumbling down. He still kept on a contented look, though. It wasn’t that serious. It was just sweatpants. His sweatpants, but still nothing worth fighting about.

Instinctively, he went into the adjacent bedroom where Hyunjin was sitting cross-legged on top of his bed, his hair still wet as he was waiting for the hairdryer Jisung was currently using in the bathroom. The morning noise wasn’t really appeasing his already declining mood, yet he hoped his voice didn’t come out too harsh.

“Why did you take my pants, again?” He asked the boy he liked the most, but also the boy with whom he had a talent for trivial quarrels.

Hyunjin looked up at him, emotionless, then shrugged, not bothering with a response.

Changbin carefully closed the door— no one else was in the bedroom, and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in front of the younger boy.

Hyunjin looked up at him with disdain this time, although Changbin could perceive the sorrow in eyes.

“I don’t see the doggy around your neck,” the younger explained, simply. 

His voice was filled with a mix of rancor and sadness. He was hurt, Changbin knew that.

“I’m sorry. I’ll find it, I promise,” Changbin apologized, feeling like a total asshole because he expected what was coming.

“You already said that two days ago!” Hyunjin told him angrily. “You just don’t care about it.”

“It’s not true…”

“How many times do you have to lose it and how many times do I have to find it… On the floor!” He enunciated the last three words in indignation. “Until it’s lost for good?”

“I don’t lose it on purpose!” Changbin defended himself, his fists tightening against his thighs. “How does the necklace has any correlation with you stealing my shit?”

Hyunjin flinched at the violence of his tone and Changbin felt bad for being _too_ angry even if he felt legitimate. What kind of logic was that, anyway?

“I’m…” Hyunjin began to say, his brows knitting and his lips trembling, almost pouting. Then, his eyes blazed in defiance. “I’m keeping the sweatpants, and your t-shirt, and your stupid hoodie too, until you find the necklace.”

“Fine,” Changbin replied in a groan, angry and frustrated and his thoughts in a jumble, just like all the previous times they argued.

He left with Hyunjin’s furious, sad black eyes imprinted on his retinas.

For the next five days, Hyunjin gave him the cold shoulder. Sometimes, he would walk in Changbin’s bedroom to steal a sweater, a pair of socks or another loose t-shirt while Changbin himself was there, aware; watching him. Their visions would cross, and behind Hyunjin’s insolent expression, Changbin could read the sadness that had never left.

Changbin let him. 

Ultimately, he loved seeing Hyunjin’s in his clothes; it titillated his possessiveness and he loved the way his chest swelled up in satisfaction. He was puffed up with pride, even if he just looked as pissed and reserved as usual.

Okay, maybe Hyunjin was wearing all the members’ clothes too— they all did, but he looked particularly cute in _his_ clothes. Changbin couldn’t stop stealing glances, because, despite their argument, it still meant that Hyunjin cared about him; liked him, even. Whether he acted like Changbin was the bane of his existence or not.

Also, the doggy necklace. Changbin hoped he would find it soon because, well, he missed Hyunjin. More than that, he missed _his_ Hyunjin, the one he couldn’t take his eyes nor hands off; the one who giggled at whatever nonsense Changbin was saying; the one who liked cuddles, all the cuddles; and the one who Changbin couldn’t stop bugging because he was indubitably intrigued— although _attracted_ would be a better choice of words.

Hyunjin still didn’t want to talk to him, though. Whenever Changbin tried, the younger would just avert his eyes or walk away. It didn’t really impact their lives, but it added more gloom in Changbin’s. 

When he thought he was losing his mind, thinking that the doggy was definitely lost, that as a result, his friendship with Hyunjin was definitely lost, Hyunjin knocked on his door and shyly peered in.

Felix was playing on his computer with his headphones on, so Changbin had been the one who invited him inside.

Changbin lifted himself on his elbows at the sight of the younger looking directly at him with a sad face. 

Hyunjin just stepped in, closed the door and stood in the middle of the room, watching. And then, his lips thinned, and he said:

“I miss you.” 

Small, almost inaudible.

“I miss you too,” Changbin replied, watching Hyunjin come closer and climb in his bed.

He laid half on top of him, curled up with his head right where Changbin’s heart was beating.

Changbin didn’t waste time hugging him tight against his chest, his nose in the soft of his black hair.

“I wish we didn’t fight…” Hyunjin let out quietly. “I hate when we fight. It makes me sad.”

“You’re the one who ignored me all this time. You stopped talking to me,” Changbin pointed out with a frown. He had deserved it— did he? He did. The necklace meant a lot, more than he could ever imagine. Who knew what was happening in Hyunjin’s little head.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin apologized softly, rubbing his cheek against his chest as his eyes fluttered shut. “I was mad. I still am, but I missed you a lot.”

Changbin couldn’t help the happy smile adorning his mouth.

“I’m glad to know that you don’t hate me after all,” he told him, feeling better now that the loneliness he had been experiencing for the past week evaporated. “But what about the doggy?”

Hyunjin lifted his head to look at him in the eyes.

“It’s in the dorm, right?”

“I think, yeah…”

“You think? If it’s not here, then it’s lost for good,” he said calmly, disappointed. Then, he sighed and put his head back on top of Changbin’s chest.

He let out a cute whine, typical of him.

“I know it’s here. Trust me.” Changbin squeezed him in his arms.

“Why can’t you take better care of it?”

“If you keep lecturing me, I’m going to kick you out.”

Hyunjin giggled.

“Go on. Try me.”

So, Changbin went to pinch his sides, which only made Hyunjin giggle even more. He smacked the top of his head, like he always did, but retracted his hand when he remembered that Hyunjin did nothing wrong in the first place. 

Besides, the younger was comfortably curled up in his arms, something that he always took for granted. 

Until it was gone, and he felt all alone again.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Two days later, Hyunjin called him in the bathroom. 

His hair was still wet from the shower, making the top of his t-shirt dampen from the water drops. He was trying to control his smile, but still offered Changbin a beaming one when he brandished the necklace like a trophy.

“I found it!” He chirped, his eyes like crescent moons.

Changbin smiled too, relieved that Hyunjin’s lovely gift wasn’t lost after all.

“Where was it?” He asked, reaching for the doggy, until Hyunjin batted his hand.

“Under the dirty towels,” Hyunjin replied in disgust, his nose scrunching in a cute way. “I cleaned it, don’t worry.”

Changbin stood still while Hyunjin carefully tied the necklace around his neck. He could smell his mint scented breath, and the little, pink tongue stuck between his teeth didn’t help Changbin focus. Not at all. They were close— they always were. Was it a surprise? Absolutely not.

They were close.

He snaked his hands around Hyunjin’s slim waist, looking down at where they rested. Small, light. He brought Hyunjin closer, slipping his hands under his t-shirt and— 

“What are you doing?” The younger asked, one eyebrow raised in an attempt to look intimidating.

“Are you wearing my pants again?” Changbin smirked as he lifted Hyunjin’s t-shirt to take a look at the double knot below his belly button; he thumbed at it, making Hyunjin squirm away in a laugh.

“It tickles!”

Compelled by his feelings, Changbin caught Hyunjin in his arms and aggressively hugged him. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around his neck and with his tall height, rested his chin atop his head.

“Thank you,” Changbin let out against his neck. “I’ll be more careful this time.”

“There shouldn’t be a next time…”

“I know,” Changbin acknowledged. Like a broken record.

How many times did he say that already?

He frowned. Stiffened in their embrace, not liking how it wounded his pride.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asked as he felt Changbin stop dead against him.

“You should have given the necklace to someone who would have taken better care of it,” Changbin blurted out, suddenly so calm.

“What are you talking about?” Hyunjin leaned away to look at him, his eyes dark with their usual tint of sadness.

Changbin let out a sigh. They needed to have this conversation, he thought.

“I’m always disappointing you.”

“It’s not true—”

“It is true. Why did you give it to me, anyway?”

His arms loosened around the younger’s waist and he stepped away.

Panic filled in Hyunjin’s pupils at the loss of their embrace, but his hands gripped his shoulders to prevent him from distancing himself.

“Because…” Hyunjin murmured, biting his lower lip. He looked away for a moment, then back at him, his gaze intense. “You know why.”

“Yes, I do,” Changbin confirmed, taking him in his arms with fervor and pushing him backwards until Hyunjin’s back hit the wall. With his face in the younger’s neck again, where it smelled good, he whispered: “I like you too.”

His body ignited, flat against Hyunjin whose body was warm and trembling from the vehemence of his heartbeats.

“Like you like girls?”

“More than the way I like girls. In fact, I don’t care about girls anymore,” he said as he pressed his lips against the skin of his neck, nosing around until he reached the hollow below his ear.

Hyunjin hummed, looking down at him with his lips parted. Breathing short and warm and in way that thickened the air around them and made everything feel hot, so hot.

He blinked, their noses brushing tentatively, and leaned down slowly, their mouths now millimeters away.

A kiss? Almost.

Almost.

“Me too,” Hyunjin breathed, placing his forehead against Changbin’s in a sweet smile. “So, we know. It’s enough.”

“Not for me. It’s hard to control what I’m feeling.”

Hyunjin tilted his head, rubbing their noses against one another on the way.

“It’s hard for me too. Especially down there.”

Changbin smirked.

“Oh, really?” He asked, but he knew the answer. 

He felt it, too. The tickling warmth between them, inside them.

Hyunjin laughed, then placed the tip of his finger in the middle of Changbin’s forehead to gently push him away.

What a displeasing sensation to feel cold and damp— thanks to his arousal, at the same time.

“Let’s see if you can keep the necklace safe this time,” Hyunjin told him with a pretty— really pretty, kittenish smile.

“Or else?” 

“I’m stealing your whole wardrobe.”

“Good!” Changbin smirked. 

“And deleting your number.”

His grin instantly left its place for wide open mouth.

“Really?”

“Come on, you can’t lose it anymore,” Hyunjin said, frowning and pouting, and just being himself. Namely, totally endearing.

“Okay, okay,” Changbin conceded, grabbing the younger by his wrist and pulling him for a hug again. 

With all the tension gone, they were left with only the familiar flutter of their hearts.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Hyunjin looked through the pictures he had just taken with the help of Jeongin, trying to pick one or two to post on their instagram page. He had picked his outfit carefully, put on his favorite bucket hat— black and thick enough to soak up his sweat, and angled his face the way he knew he looked good.

He did look good, but the pictures didn’t have the expected effect; there was nothing cool in the way he stood or hunched his shoulder with a tilt of his head. Nothing at all.

Disappointed, his lips knotted an automatic pout. He turned off his phone and looked across the practice room where his friends were making the most of their ten minute break. Chan and Felix were napping together on the floor against the mirror. Seungmin and Jeongin were drinking water. 

On the couch, Minho and Jisung were chatting together. Further away, Changbin was sitting alone, his baseball cap low and his legs nonchalantly spread before him.

He looked cool, Hyunjin thought. Even if he was just simply sitting there with a hand holding his phone while the other rested in the space between his legs. He had folded up his sleeves, so Hyunjin observed the way his thick forearm rested on top of his thigh.

If you asked why he was obsessed with Changbin’s style, he wouldn’t be able to answer. He didn’t know why, aside from the fact that it looked _really cool_ when they had first met, and the older still looked cool three years later.

If you asked him to define cool, he would say: someone confident, resourceful, talented and with a huge chunk of nimbleness— Changbin, in short.

He was great, Hyunjin admitted.

Feeling his stare, Changbin looked up from his phone and shot him a crooked grin.

“Have you posted your pictures yet?” He asked in a grunt as he stretched out, and Hyunjin eyed the soft of his belly.

“Nah, I can’t pick one.”

“Just post them all.”

Hyunjin gave him a funny look, then jutted his lower lip, following Changbin with his eyes until the latter sat cross-legged in front of him.

“I look stupid in them,” he told the older before showing him the pictures in question.

“Stupid? You look as cute as usual.”

“Cute?” Hyunjin gasped. “I don’t want to look cute.”

“But you are cute,” Changbin said in all honesty, knowing very well that it wasn’t the adjective Hyunjin was looking for. “What do you want to look like?”

“What do you think I am dressed like?”

“Me.” He smirked.

Hyunjin’s face twisted in indignation.

“Not everything is about you!”

“It is when it’s my hoodie you’re wearing,” Changbin pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows as an attempt to make Hyunjin laugh.

It worked, he had looked funny and Hyunjin had let out giggle— a mocking one, but still a giggle.

“You’re right…” the younger conceded in a sigh, his legs unfolding to stretch out on top of his own. “I am a Binnie copycat.” He pouted again, defeated.

Instantly, Changbin placed his hands on top of his knees, loving the push of the bones against the hollow of his palms.

He loved it, Hyunjin in his clothes; Hyunjin liking his style; Hyunjin wanting to look like him. The fact that he inspired the handsome and talented dancer had been inflating his ego ever since their paths had crossed.

However, it also meant that Hyunjin’s mind was still riddled with doubts as he worried about his image all the time and had little to no confidence. Changbin always made his duty to encourage him, uncomfortable with the idea that the boy he liked the most was drowning in insecurities.

“I think you’re still figuring out your style,” he kindly said, his fingers tapping the younger’s knees. “But you don’t have to. You can just be yourself.”

“Myself?” Hyunjin repeated, voice small. His head tilted when his thoughts tried to make sense of their conversation. And then, he realized that _cool_ had nothing to do with clothes, but everything to do with attitude. “Oh… I get it.” He shot Changbin a sweet smile. “Thanks.”

“Um… I’m not sure how I did, but okay,” Changbin replied, a bit confused, but nonetheless happy that he had helped the younger. “What’s your style, then?”

Hyunjin’s eyes darkened, and his sweet smile twisting into a flirty grin.

He unzipped his hoodie a bit, shifting so it would slide off one shoulder, revealing the bare skin of his collarbone and bicep.

Slowly, the side of Changbin’s mouth opened to a cheeky smile. His hands instinctively slid down Hyunjin’s thighs, gripping the meat when he reached the curve of his butt.

They were both smiling like little kids doing something bad, but stopped when they heard the slam of the door, and the teacher came in, indicating that their break was over.

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


“Are you going to eat with us,” Jisung asked with hands in his pockets.

Hyunjin, who had been hugging him from behind while he was waiting for the water to boil, frowned.

“No.”

“Then, are you only here to give me a hug?”

“I can leave if you prefer.”

“Oh, man. Of course not, I love hugs,” Jisung said in English, his face expressing itself like a cartoon character’s.

Hyunjin laughed.

“You said you were bored, so I came to give you a hug. Like you do when I feel lonely.”

Jisung watched him from the corner of his eyes while his lips quirked up comically. It was his way of saying thank you, Hyunjin knew him too well. 

They rubbed their heads against one another, smiley and happy, and then, Jisung extended his arms wide when the beep of the water boiler rang out.

“Food’s ready!”

“It’s not ready yet,” Minho commented, appearing on their side out of nowhere. “All you did was wait for the water to boil.”

Hyunjin left before some of the members started to cook. 

Seungmin was in the bedroom when he entered, reading a book on his top bunk. So, Hyunjin decided to read a book too, with his favorite music playing in his airpods to block the tumult of the kitchen.

At some point, it smelled like meat and noodles, which made his stomach churn in both hunger and frustration. He didn’t allow himself to eat, but he craved food just like everyone else. It frustrated him to the point of tears. He wasn’t fair to himself, he knew that.

Upset, he made sure Seungmin was okay to open the windows before doing so; the smell would be blown away.

After that, he buried himself under his comforter and decided to fall asleep. He slipped his book under his pillow and— and it pushed out the doggy that had been hidden there for three days.

Changbin had lost the doggy again, and Hyunjin had found it under a pile of clothes after some research in the older’s bedroom. He had been too furious to rejoice, so he had opted to keep it until he deemed Changbin worthy of wearing it again.

It was childish, but he didn’t care. The necklace was precious to him, as it should have been precious to Changbin too. 

While Hyunjin had always let anger and sorrow cloud his feelings, he was now sick of all those negative emotions. He just wanted to live happily. And he was happy to see the doggy where it belonged, around Changbin’s neck. So, why couldn’t the older simply take better care of it?

He sniffed, still upset.

Speak of the devil, Hyunjin saw a ray of light from the living room enter the bedroom, with Changbin soon closing the door behind his back. He had taken his shower, Hyunjin noticed, a little less upset that the older wouldn’t be smelling like food.

“Yo,” the older said quietly, leaning against the bunk bed and looking directly at him.

Hyunjin wanted to know why he had come here, but he had the feeling that doggy was calling for its owner. Also, Changbin probably knew that Hyunjin kept the necklace somewhere.

“Are you lost?” Hyunjin asked half in jest, half in earnest. Only the top of his face peered out of his comforter— his eyes shooting harmless daggers, which must have looked funny because Changbin had started laughing.

“Why is it so cold here, anyway?” Changbin avoided his question and glanced towards the window. “Aren’t you guys cold? Minho won’t be happy to sleep here.”

Seungmin snorted.

“He should sleep in the living room, then. We wouldn’t be bothered by his alarm at six in the morning if he did,” the youngest commented sarcastically, to which they both chuckled. “You can close the windows, though. Thank you.”

Changbin and Hyunjin exchanged an amused glance as Seungmin’s remark brought down the tension between them.

Once Changbin was done with the windows, Hyunjin called.

“Binnie.” 

He opened his comforter, hoping that the older would take the hint.

“Yes?” Changbin replied with a grin, head tilted and hands deep in his pockets. “Missing me already?”

At his word, Hyunjin’s mouth turned into a cute little pout.

Changbin walked closer, leaning against the bunk bed again. He felt Hyunjin’s hand tug at his hoodie.

“I’m cold,” the younger said. So, Changbin looked across the room to spot a sweater or something, but Hyunjin tugged again, harder this time. “No. This is what I want to wear to keep myself warm,” he pointed out, tugging and tugging and tugging.

Changbin took his hoodie off and offered it to a happy Hyunjin who just… snuggled up in it. His hoodie was perfect for his lean frame, Changbin thought in satisfaction. Large, comfortable, smelling like Changbin; Hyunjin seemed to appreciate that, even if he would probably never admit it.

But Changbin knew.

He also knew that Hyunjin _wanted_ him by the way he tugged at his hand this time, inviting him next to him in the bed.

When Changbin laid down, Hyunjin curled up against his chest, making himself look smaller than he actually was— like a puppy. He was smiling, his eyes fluttering shut; he was happy, Changbin could tell.

He liked making Hyunjin happy, he decided. 

He wasn’t perfect, but he was doing his best. He hoped Hyunjin knew that despite all the odds that were against him— losing the doggy necklace, for example.

“You look cute in my hoodie,” Changbin murmured against the top of Hyunjin’s hair.

“Do I?”

“Yes, makes feel like… You’re mine,” Changbin confessed, looking at Hyunjin fondly. He gently dried the remains of tears still smeared on top of the younger’s cheekbones.

Hyunjin hummed in contentment, his long limbs all around him.

“The doggy makes me feel like you’re mine too,” Hyunjin softly said, looking up.

Changbin smiled. He felt warm and good and it was nice to cuddle like that, just the two of them and lovely words.

“Can I have the doggy back?” 

Hyunjin nodded as he opened the palm of his hand that was squeezed between them.

They both sat up for Hyunin to tie it around Changbin’s neck.

“Stop losing it, please,” Hyunjin let out in a defeated sigh. “Makes me sad when you do.” His shoulders slumped, his lips knotted into a pout and his eyes looked down.

Hurt by the sight, Changbin took him in his arms. Comfort hugs, his favorites. Love hugs, too.

Love hugs because they were only accompanied by the silence and the sound of their bodies pressed together. The gurgle of their stomachs, the slowness of their breaths, the sound of the sheets and clothes.

Hyunjin was very peaceful in his arms— something that didn’t happen often, which appeased him too.

And he kissed him.

On his soft cheek, he left a kiss.

Hyunjin slightly leaned away to look at him with pretty, curious eyes.

“I like you,” Changbin mouthed silently. “I know you already know everything, but… I like you a lot.” 

That made Hyunjin smile, so he went on. “I love the doggy. I love to see you in my stuff… I want to kiss you more, but I’m happy with our hugs.”

“Why are you both suddenly so quiet?” They heard Seungmin ask, totally ruining everything Changbin had planned to say— what a brat, he cursed. The bed shook a bit and they saw his head peek from his top bunk. “Don’t do anything weird while I’m here.”

“Mind your own business,” Changbin told him with a grin, to which Hyunjin opened his mouth in the way that showed his two rows of teeth— like an overly surprised kid.

Seungmin simply stared.

“Stop being a creep,” Changbin complained, raising his hand to push the singer’s head away. “Let me _bed_ Hyunjin in peace,” he added in a teasing tone.

“Now, you’re being the creep,” Seungmin replied, scrunching his nose. “Gross. Hyunjinnie, don’t let him bed you.”

“What does that even mean?” Hyunjin blinked.

His body was limp against Changbin, the magic of their moment was long gone.

“Nothing— I was just joking, you know me,” the older defended himself. Hyunjin tapped the tip of his nose with two fingers. “Please, I just want a hug. You gave Jisung a long one earlier.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No, but I want one that lasts as long.”

Hyunjin chuckled, looking at him with amusement, then let himself fall against the older who took in his scent— probably a mix of his skin and the soaps they all used.

“You’re so needy,” he teased, rubbing Changbin’s back.

“Wow, I should lose the doggy more often if it means that I get to hug you more,” the older retorted with characteristic smirk.

And Hyunjin kicked him out of the bed.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3
> 
> twt: @hyuniebinie feel free to hmu!


End file.
